


My Pokemon Academia

by uncaringrose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BAMF everyone, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Fluff, M/M, something fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncaringrose/pseuds/uncaringrose
Summary: A person cannot become a trainer until a pokemon has chosen them.Its been ten years, and Midoriya is still alone. Maybe it's best to give up hope- until he meets his hero, an amazing trainer named All Might with a pokemon that's very interested in Izuku.





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here' s another project I really wanted to try out. The first chapter is really short and to the point so I can see how people feel about it. So please leave a comment!

A world of pokemon.

Izuku shrieks in joy as he watches another one of his classmates meets their forever partner.

In this day and age, a child cannot catch pokemon or become a trainer until they’ve been deemed worthy by a pokemon. Bakugou Katsuki had been the first one to meet his partner, a feisty fletchling just as eager as his trainer to become strong.

However, Midoryia Izuku was the last one. He watched the next day as his classmates played with their pokemon, happy for them but sad all the same.

 

\-----

 

“A pokemon will typically choose a child by this age,” the professor said, looking at the small child holding his mother’s hand. “And it doesn’t appear pokemon have an aversion to him.” A bounsweet happily stood by Izuku’s side, but it had already chosen a trainer and looked simply happy to be by people.

“What does this mean?” Izuku’s mother asked, her own dragonair curled around her neck. “My son has always wanted to be a trainer.”

“Well, he might have to find something else. If a pokemon doesn’t choose him, then there isn’t much I can do.”

 

\-----

 

Later that night, as Izuku sat on his bed, looking at another All Might video, his hero and greatest trainer of all time, he cried. His mother could only hold him in her arms and cry with him.

 

\-----

 

_ 10 years later _

 

“You’re so useless, Deku,” Bakugou drawled, rolling his eyes as Midoriya announced he wanted to go to UA. His fletchinder cawed in agreement. “You can’t go to UA without a pokemon, idiot.”

“I-I know, but may-”

“There’s no way a pokemon is gonna choose you. You’re too weak. They probably feel like you’d only drag them down.” Boom, his fletchinder, flew over to Izuku and shot small flames at his feet, making the small teen shriek and jump. Bakugou walked over, shoving him against a wall. “So stop while you’re ahead, got it twerp?”

The class agreed with Bakugou, shaming Midoriya back to his desk.

The bell rung.

 

\----

Izuku walked home in silence and alone. In that moment he felt envious of those with their partners. Walks alone were… empty.

And then sludge was flung at his feet, forcing him to a full stop. He cast his eyes upward, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the sight before him.

It was All Might, his hero, fighting off a hoard of Team Rocket. A swirl of zubats, rattatas, and muk circled the large man and his poliwrath, Smash, as they flung out move after move. He’d hit them with submission, only to be pushed back by double edge. Midoriya felt stuck to the sidewalk as he watched this transpire, until he noticed a large stick a few feet away. 

Running on autopilot, he grasped the large piece of wood and ran towards the chaos. He aimed the bigger end at one of the Team Rocket trainers, hitting him in the back. He bared his teeth when they all turned to stare at him, but that gave All Might the opening to attack. He released his Metagross, Detroit, and used meteor mash, wrecking them swiftly and effectively. 

“Stupid kid,” the leader spat as they collected their fallen companions and ran off. He turned to All Might, who was kneeling in the street.

The man coughed, and then Izuku was pulled into the past. 

\-----

“Stupid!” Bakugou yelled at the lillipup that ran off once again. His fletching chirped angrily. Izuku watched with sad eyes as Katsuki put away the pokeball he was trying to use. “I’m gonna destroy that pokemon!”

“Kacchan- that’s not nice,” he muttered, but the others just laughed at him. One of the boys’ larvitar pushed him, and he zipped his mouth shut. They weren’t even supposed to catch more pokemon until they were at least in training school.

Or if another pokemon chose you. But that was rare.

A bully would choose a bully, he supposed.

They walked for a little while, hoping to find the lillipup again or any other pokemon Kacchan could catch and gloat about. 

They did find one, but not one they should have.

An Ursaring crashed through the forest ahead of them, and instead of turning around and moving away from it, Bakugou decided to take it on. Fletchling did nothing to stop him, and seemed even excited.

…

They were crushed. Terribly so. The wild pokemon had started to advance on them, and the other ran away, leaving Izuku with the blond and his pokemon. He watched as the wild pokemon, daunting and cruel, smacked Bakugou with a large paw, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Something snapped.

Midoriya trembled as the pokemon advanced, towering above him. He panicked and stood between it and the blond, holding his hands high up in the air as an act of protection. He was shaking, but didn’t back down, even when it was inches from his face and smelling him.

His heart thrummed in his chest as the moments ticked by, his eyes sealed shut and blood pounding in his ears. Seconds turned into a couple minutes, and when he peaked open his eyes, the ursaring was just staring at him. It huffed once, twice, then turned around and walked away.

When Izuku looked back at Bakugou, the blond was kneeling on the ground, clutching his arm to his chest.

 

\-----

 

“Young man,” a voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up at his hero, who was still catching his breath. The large man put a hand on his shoulder. “That was a very dangerous move, but thank you.” Midoriya widened his eyes at the sincerity of his voice. “My other pokemon are at the pokemon center and those fiends caught me off guard.” The man seemed to consider him. “But, pray tell, why did you not use your pokemon? Surely that would have been easier than using a stick.”

At that, Midoriya’s eyes watered, seeing the pokeballs on his hero’s belt, and cried.

All Might’s bag wiggled.


	2. A New Companion and UA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I really wanna get to the good parts!

 

“Why do you cry?” his hero asks, kneeling before him. He muffled a cough into his coat, hoping to not scare the child. Izuku looked up at his hero, trembling and feeling broken.

“Is it possible to be a trainer without a pokemon choosing you?” he whispered, but he knew the answer. The blond man frowned, taking his hand off the crying boy’s shoulder. 

“No, my boy, I’m afraid not.”

Then All Might walked away, but Izuku, shocked and emotions rampant, followed him. He called out to him, trying anything to catch his attention, but the man seemed determined to get away.

But then he keeled over, and he proceeded to cough up copious amounts of blood, alarming the young man. 

“All Might-” the man grabbed his forearm and pulled him into a nearby bush, away from where bystanders could possibly see them. He continued to hack up blood and steadied himself on Izuku.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this, my boy,” the hero looked miserable as the coughing fit finally subsided. Izuku watched as the man caught his breath, slowly allowing the information to process in his mind. When All Might looked at the young one’s face, he visibly deflated.

Like literally. He went from big, buff, and healthy looking to a skinny skeleton of a man. Izuku gasped.

“All Might- I-”

“My boy, I don’t even know your name and yet you’ve seen me like this. I’m so sorry. From what you look like you must be a fan… I-”

“Midoriya Izuku.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Midoriya Izuku. And don’t apologize. You’re obviously hurt. We need to get you to the hospital.”

“They can’t do anything.”

“What?”

“Midoriya, I’m not how I used to be.” At that, All Might stood up, his white shirt baggy on his now skeletal frame. “I must retrieve my pokemon from the center. I’m sorry. Perhaps we’ll meet again.” The now small man turned away from Midoriya, and without sparing him another glance, walked away. 

 

\------

 

Pokemon trainers were protecters. Symbols of peace. A column of fiery passion and safety.

All Might was the strongest trainer known to the world. His team was known across the globe and the media ate them up whenever they made an appearance. Midoriya had been following them since he was able to formulate words.

Poliwrath, strong and independent. Metagross, solid and skilled. Golurk, large and unmoving. Wailord, sweet and ready to defend. He even had Mewtwo, the infamous pokemon people weren’t sure was  _ real.  _

But there was one pokemon he had a relationship with like no other.

His Togekiss was soft and compassionate. When people saw All Might in person, the pokemon was typically right behind. It was obvious that had been his first pokemon. Their connection was fawned over by countless fans. It was cute and pure, especially considering it didn’t look the part for such a bigger than life man. The pokemon fluttered about, allowing children to stroke its fine feathers and took countless pictures. It seemed like the two companions shared the very same air. 

If only that wasn’t simply a figure of speech.

 

\-----

 

The next day, as Midoriya walked along the beach, he spotted All Might gazing out towards the ocean. Togekiss calmy hovering nearby. He went over and stood by him, not knowing what to say.

“A few years back,” All Might began, his gaze not wavering from the sunrise. “I had a run in with a wild rapidash. I didn’t see it coming. I had been out training in the mountains. Mewtwo was at a pokemon center, so he wasn’t with me. Its horn was lodged into my stomach for a brief moment before it ran off again. I thought I would bleed out on the ground that day.” Midoriya remained quiet, but the shock remained. “Peace, my togekiss, escaped its own pokeball to help me. She… She did something I didn’t think possible. She managed to fuse our life forces together. She shared her health with me. She saved my life.” Finally, All Might looked at Izuku. “But it came with a cost. Each passing day, we become weaker. Inch by inch, we deteriorate. My injury had been too severe. One day, Midoriya Izuku, we will die.”

Izuku swallowed hard. The waves lapped at the shore, almost as if it was trying to caress them but couldn’t quite make it.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked, clenching his fists to keep himself steady. It felt like the world was tilting.

“Because someone has been going crazy since we met you.” All Might picked up his bag that was on the ground next to him. He opened it, revealing a small togepi. “I, too, didn’t get a pokemon companion until my teens. Peace chose me late, but she still chose me. And well… this little guy seems to like you.” As if to sell his point, the small pokemon jumped out of the bag and into Izuku’s arms, almost catching the boy off guard. “It’s time to become a trainer, my boy. And I’m gonna help you do it.”

Was it possible to see the world as both dim and bright? Izuku wasn’t sure, but he felt that’s what conveyed his feelings at that moment. Because All Might’s future seemed bleak, but the togepi in his arms was warm and comforting. 

“First order of business,” All Might said, lowering himself to Midoriya’s level to rest a hand on his head. “What will you name him?” The wind blew past them, ruffling their hair and making them shiver. They could taste the ocean on their tongue.

“Cowl,” he replied, looking his hero in the eye.

 

\-----

 

The months leading up to the UA entrance exam was grueling. All Might had him and Cowl training nearly everyday. It started with building up moves and learning to work with each other, and then led to actually battling. It wasn’t just companionship they had to learn, after all.

When Izuku came home with togepi his mother cried tears of joy. The little pokemon was happy to be cradled by the woman and was amazed by all the All Might merch in Izuku’s room. It followed Midoriya to the store when he went to buy a few pokeballs, allowing itself to be caught in the first one. He was nervous the first few days having Cowl, as he never had a companion before. But after a while, it became normal and comforting.

“Cowl, double edge!” he cried, and Cowl listened once again as it hit Poliwrath. It was a month into their training and Izuku never felt more alive. Him and Cowl had fallen into perfect sync naturally. And the pokemon himself was a happy bundle of energy. 

“Nice work you two,” All Might praised as Smash actually looked hurt by the move. He still stood tall, however.

Two months later, it was the day before the entrance exam and the two of them were hard at work training. They were alone for once, as All Might said he would join them later. They were running along the beach, clearing away debris together, and the last bit of it at that. Izuku was carrying a tire while Cowl carried a newspaper nearly the size of him. Izuku giggled when the small pokemon grew frustrated at the size of the paper and began hitting it.

“Chill out, Cowl,” he said, picking both Cowl and the newspaper up after delivering the tire to the truck. He tossed the newspaper in a bin. Cowl huffed at it. “You sure are feisty.” He walked them over to the water and sat them down, the small pokemon comfortable in his lap. “Thanks for choosing me. I never got to say that, ya know?” Cowl looked up at him adoringly. “I’m not sure what you saw in me, but I’m glad you did.”

“Toga! Pi!”

“Yeah. I think you’re pretty awesome too.” Midoriya laughed and stroked the small creature, his heart full and at ease.

Then Cowl began to glow. 

Midoriya jumped up, terrified but elated as his companion morphed into a togetic. He laughed as the little pokemon zipped around him, excited to be able to fly.

“Excellent,” All Might said behind them, and the two of them whipped around. “I knew it wouldn’t take long. And you even finished cleaning the beach.” Midoriya smiled at his hero, taking Cowl into his arms as he did so. “A trainer must be in perfect sync with their pokemon.” All Might took a seat next to his protege. “My boy, we need to talk.”

“What is it, All Might?”

“You are aware what the entrance exam entails?”

“Not really. They change it every year, don’t they?”

“Exactly. I regret that I’m only sending you in with a single pokemon. Most people are suggested to have two.” Izuku looked down at Cowl, who looked concerned at the news. “We should have had you catch another one at the beginning. I apologize for my negligence.” 

“We can do it,” Izuku declared, hugging Cowl. “We’ve been training so much. I feel unstoppable right now.” Smiling, the green-haired young man stood up while All Might stared up at him. “And if we can’t do it, then you still gave me the greatest gift I could ever receive, All Might.”

“What is that, my boy?”

“Hope.”

 

\-----

 

This is the part in the story where we take a breather. Where things slow down. Midoriya Izuku has obtained a partner, finally, and feels hopeful for his future as a trainer. However, things are still lurking in the dark.

But that’s for later. For now, let’s continue with the story.

 

\-----

 

“Good luck,” All Might called as Izuku ran across the beach. It was the day of the entrance exam, and he couldn’t have been more excited and terrified all at once.

Elsewhere, a group of teachers got comfortable in a room, except for Present Mic who was taking care of the children coming in, that overlooked the field.

Izuku took his spot next to Bakugou, who glared at him but said nothing. Cowl looked at him, confused but hurt. A quilava was in the blond’s lap, and for the first time in the last three months, Izuku felt a spike of jealousy. 

“ATTENTION POTENTIAL STUDENTS,” Present Mic screamed, his blond hair bobbing up and down. His exploud blared to get everyone’s attention, making several students jump in their seats. “CONGRATULATIONS ON PASSING THE WRITTEN TEST. WE WILL BEGIN THE PRACTICAL TEST IN A MOMENT. FIRST- ALLOW ME TELL YOU THE RULES.

“WE HAVE VARIOUS POKEMON, THAT I WILL EMPHASIZE ALREADY  _ HAVE TRAINERS,  _ WITHIN THE STADIUM THAT YOU ARE TO COMBAT WITH. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CATCH THESE POKEMON OR ELSE YOU WILL IMMEDIATELY BE DROPPED WITHOUT FURTHER CONSIDERATION. BASE POKEMON ARE WORTH TWO POINTS, SECOND EVOLUTION IS WORTH THREE, AND FINAL EVOLUTIONS ARE FOUR POINTS. POKEMON WITH NO EVOLUTIONS ARE WORTH A MERE ONE POINT. COLLECT YOURSELVES AND IN FIVE MINUTES, EXIT OUT THE DOORS TO THE RIGHT AND LEFT OF THIS ROOM. SEE YOU SOON, FELLAS AND GALS!” With that, a timer appeared on the screen and Present Mic evacuated the room, leaving the children to themselves. 

Time whirled on by, and soon the five minutes was two minutes. A girl approached Izuku, her eyes glittering as she looked at Cowl.

“Your togetic is sooooo cute!” she said, placing her hands on the table in front of her. “My name is Uraraka. I-” But she never got to finish.

Because the timer beeped and the doors flew open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What pokemon should the teachers have? Mic already has and Exploud, but help me decide the others!


	3. Mareeeeeee and the Test

His heart was throbbing, and his palms were clammy. Izuku stood at the entrance to grand stadium that housed countless fake trees and bushes. Some of them rustled as you walked past them only for a pokemon to jump out and challenge you. 

Midoriya ran through, managing a few one pointers. But the effort of doing it alone was obviously straining Cowl. Even in just the beginning. Everyone else seemed to be doing just fine. He cursed himself for not catching other pokemon.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, a haxorus rushed him. Cowl flung himself in front of Izuku, taking the blunt force of the attack. He was then sent flying into his trainer’s chest.

“Cowl! Are you okay?” he asked, holding the pokemon tightly. Cowl smiled at him, and flew back up. Looking suddenly pumped. “Right. It’s a three pointer. You must be excited.”

Having a companion meant Izuku finally had someone to talk to. This meant a lot of nights were spent with Izuku telling Cowl all about his dreams about becoming a trainer and being a great one like All Might. The pokemon always listened happily, which almost made Midoriya cry the first night they had one of those sessions. 

He clenched his fist to brace himself as Cowl prepared to follow his command.

“Cowl! Metronome! Now!”

“Toge!” he cried, and a bright flash appeared before dazzling gleam struck out and smacked the incoming pokemon, returning the favor and sending it flying. They used Double Edge for extra measure and the three point pokemon fell to a heep on the ground. 

“Nice work, Cowl!”

This is how it went on for the next ten minutes as everyone scrambled for points. It was only supposed to last for fifteen minutes, and the amount of time they had was catching up to them. On the last minute, Izuku was just finishing battling an espeon when a body suddenly slammed into him. He landed on his back hard, and his face was stuffed into someone’s shoulder. He watched as a lycanroc glided above him, barely missing him and the person on top of him.

“You should really be more careful,” a gruff voice said, strangely monotone. When Izuku finally made his eyes look, he grew stiff upon seeing heterochromic eyes staring down at him. “That lycanroc was aiming for you.”

“I-uh,” Izuku sputtered as the boy got up. “Thank you!” He noticed the large scar and the half and half red and white hair and suddenly it dawned on him. “You’re Todoroki Shouto!” The boy nodded at his declaration, but then the timer was up and everyone evacuated the arena. He lost sight of the odd boy. “That was… strange.” The boy had no reason to help him. He turned to watch the pokemon picking themselves up and jumping out of the fake foliage to follow the crowd. It was quite comical looking, in all honesty. 

Cowl sighed and slumped to the ground, exhausted. Izuku quickly scooped his companion up to carry him. It was the least he could do. 

Then he heard a shrill scream that made him stop in his tracks. When he turned around he noticed countless fake trees falling to the ground followed by  _ thump thump thump _ , and for a brief moment he took time to appreciate how  _ real  _ the trees still managed to come out, but then he noticed the girl from before. Who was now screaming her head off as her clefairy was slumped over in the pathway of a falling tree that she couldn’t get to. Too many people were in her way and didn’t even care. 

He didn’t think. He just moved. He silently thanked All Might for all the endurance training he had made  _ him  _ also do alongside Cowl. He barrelled through the crowd, shoving past people while still holding onto the togetic.

He jumped at the last moment and tumbled with clefairy in his arms just as the tree finished falling. Fake leaves spilled like water. 

Then he smacked his head against another fallen tree as skidded to the ground. His head throbbed for a split second before he blacked out.

 

\-----

 

“I really just want to thank him,” a voice spoke as Midoriya blearily opened his eyes. Everything looked fuzzy and out of focus, and Cowl was fast asleep on his chest.

“Of course, dear, he should be waking up soon. That tree really did a number on him, though.”

“I understand. Thank you.” With a lot of effort, Midoriya managed to put everything back into focus. When he did, he saw the girl at his bedside, clefairy in her lap and watching him intently. He coughed. “You’re awake!” she cheered, standing up quickly to grab him his glass of water. “Oh my goodness, thank you so much!” She helped him sit up, careful of the bandages wrapped around his head. “How are you feeling?”

He was about to ask what happened when it all came flooding back to him. The clefairy jumped on his lap and hugged him tightly. 

“Like a rock fell on my head, but okay.”

“Well, you aren’t far off. Those trees are hard. But again, thank you. I panicked and couldn’t do anything to help my poor Comet.”

“Clef,” clefairy sadly muttered, putting a small hand on her trainer. 

“You got my attention, didn’t you? So you still did something.” The girl looked at him, eyes wide for a moment before breaking out into laughter. He grinned, but flushed when he realized this is the most he’s ever talked to a girl.

“My name is Uraraka Ochako. This is Comet, and this-” she said, pulling out a second pokeball and releasing a small, red minior. “-is Meteor. And they are both so thankful for what you did.”

To emphasize this point, Comet hugged Izuku again, and Meteor nuzzled his face.

“I’m Midoriya Izuku. And this is Cowl.” Uraraka smiled and reached over to stroke the togetic. He mewed softly at her, happy for the attention. Suddenly, her expression grew hard.

“Did you do that challenge with only one pokemon?” Midoriya averted his eyes, and Cowl cooed in agreement. “That was so reckless of you! What if-” suddenly, she stopped, put her pokemon back in their pokeballs and stood proud. “I have to go now. I’ll see you around, ‘kay?” After Izuku nodded, she took off out the door.

After Uraraka was gone, Izuku took in the room. He was in a nurse’s office, that was for sure. It was white and pristine. He could see his chart hanging on the wall, just beside a print-out silhouette of a blissey. The bed was stiff but comfy in its own right. There was a messy desk next to it, and he could just make out a hurriedly written report that he couldn’t but think was of him.

“Right you are,” a gravelly voice said and he looked up to see a small elderly woman standing in the door. He must have been muttering to himself. Again. “A normal person would have sent their pokemon to the rescue, young man. Yet, here you are.” She took a seat on the chair beside his bed, pencil in hand. A blissey followed after her. 

“Well… Cowl was exhausted-”

“Because you took on the challenge with a single pokemon.” She chuckled when he sputtered. “Not unheard of, but still stupid. Don’t be let down if you don’t get in, sweetie.” Izuku frowned, but nodded. “Now, luckily you only got a mild concussion. Try to stay awake now that you are. It should be healed by the end of the day thanks to blissey.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied, starting to get out of bed to grab his stuff, but she held the pencil to his chest.

“What you did was very brave, young man. Stupid, but brave. That girl was waiting here an hour just to say thank you in person. So, good job. Don’t do it again, though.”

“Of course.”

Yeah, he was gonna break that promise for sure.

 

\-----

 

Three days letter, he got the letter from UA saying he got in. All Might explained he had made an insufficient amount of points during the actual challenge, but saving the clefairy gave him an extra sixty points, bumping him up to second place. Right behind Kacchan. Apparently Uraraka had tried giving him some of her points for helping her, making him flush all over again as he heard her say thank you in the video. 

All Might praised him for his bravery, but said the same thing the nurse said. Never do it again.

Oh boy.

 

\------

 

The first day of classes arrived quickly. He was placed in class 1-A, which made him jittery and nervous. He was both terrified and excited at the same time as he walked to school that day, Cowl happily sitting on his shoulder. 

When he arrived, he was amazed to see countless pokemon running around the classroom. A sliggoo slithered across the floor, a manectric jumped from desk to desk, and in general it was just chaotic. 

“Midoriya!” Uraraka cried, running up and hugging him. Comet and Meteor following close behind. 

“So this is the boy you’ve been talking about,” a boy with glasses said. He stood tall and proud next to his Lucario. 

“Yes! Midoriya, this is Iida. He’s really cool and kind. He also saw what was happening to Comet, but you beat him there! Can you believe it? You beat a lucario’s speed!” As Uraraka chattered on, Midoriya smiled at Iida, who nodded in return. 

He felt someone watching them.

“Do you have to stand in the doorway?” a tired and gruff voice breathed behind him, making Izuku jump and squeak in surprise. He turned to see a man stuffed inside a yellow sleeping bag slumped against the doorframe. For a moment, he didn’t recognize him, then he realized it was the famous trainer Eraserhead. “Well, don’t stand there and gawk. I have a class to teach.” Numbly, Izuku stepped out of the way. “Get in your seats and shut up,” Eraserhead grumbled, unzipping the sleeping bag and stepping out. He wore baggy black clothes and a warm looking grey scarf. Everyone quickly ran to their seats, already intimidated by the scruffy man. Pokemon were also quickly returned to their pokeballs to avoid further distraction. “Welcome to UA.” He didn’t sound very welcoming. “This is the most prestigious trainer schools in all of Japan, and potentially the world. Now done with that speel- one of  your classmates was already expelled before the first day for some unsavory advances on a fellow female student. But there are other ways to be expelled-”

“Sounds like this guy just wants to expel people,” someone mumbled and Eraserhead stopped to stare at the students.

“You will refer to me as Aizawa sensei, and I have the highest rate of expulsions at this school because I don’t tolerate stupidity. As a matter of fact, today’s lesson will be testing all of you to see if you’re worthy of staying here. If you fail this test, consider yourselves out.”

That shook the whole class. It grew very quiet as everyone waited for further explanation. Without minding the silence, Aizawa released a cofagrigus that distributed a small box to everyone. Upon opening them, one regular pokeball was in each one.

“You will be catching pokemon. Anyone who has not added at least one new companion to their team by the end of the day will be expelled. Any questions?” A girl with long black hair in the back raised her hand. Izuku saw her with a gardevoir earlier. “Yes?”

“Where are we supposed to catch the pokemon? We’re in the middle of a city.”

“Good question. Rather than have students track down partners that are sparse in the city, we have a reserve right here on campus surrounding the main building where wild pokemon live. Most of them are peaceful- until provoked- so it makes things easy for tests such as this. We also have small biomes for pokemon that need certain weather requirements. I can tell you where they are if you need to know.”

“That’s really cool!”a redhead cried, standing from his seat. “Me and my boldore, Gauntlet, are gonna catch a great new pal. Riot too!” Riot, Izuku assumed, was the larvitar he saw with the redhead earlier.

“Good. Because the clock is already ticking.” The class shrieked and Aizawa smirked. Everyone scrambled to get out of their seats and out the door.

 

\------

 

“Midoriya! Let’s go together,” Uraraka cheered, stringing along Iida as well. The green-haired boy nodded in agreement. Together, the three of them made their way to an opening in the trees to begin their search. “Aizawa sensei sure is intimidating…”

“Well, he is a dark type user,” Izuku replied, peering up into a set of branches. “A lot of people take on aspects of the type they prefer, so it’s not really a surprise.”

“He’s a dark type user? But the pokemon he had was a ghost type.” Iida said, tilting his head. 

“Just because you prefer a type doesn’t mean you can’t have exceptions.”

“Very true, Midoriya! I didn’t think of that.” Suddenly, Uraraka stopped in her tracks, eyes bright and mouth agape. “What is it?”

“It’s an abra!” Ochako squealed, pointing to the north where the pokemon in question was eating a berry. She grabbed a pokeball off her belt. “See ya’ guys!” Without further explanation, the young girl took off, chasing the psychic type.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” Izuku said, laughing as he watched her go. Iida smiled. “So what kind of pokemon are you looking for, Iida?”

“I’m not sure. I’m hoping one will catch my eye like that one did for Uraraka.” There was a beat of silence. “What about you?”

Hm. That was a good question. What kind of pokemon was he looking for? Something big? Small? What type? When he thought about it, he wasn’t sure if there was a type he wanted to throw himself into. Suddenly, Iida started laughing. A belly laugh at that.

“What?” Izuku asked, finally breaking out of his trance. Iida was trying to stifle his laugh as he pointed ahead of them to a mareep grazing on some grass. “What about the mareep?”

“My apologies, Midoriya-kun, but it looks like you!” The bespectacled boy stood up from his hunched position and placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “You should catch it!”

Well. While Midoriya didn’t really see the resemblance, he couldn’t but think it was  _ right there  _ and it looked fluffy. Like,  _ really  _ fluffy. He grinned.

“You’re right, Iida! But you should go find a pokemon too.”

“Right. Then I’ll see you later.” At that, the taller boy took off running the other direction, in search for his next companion.

And Izuku set his sights on his.

“Hey, mareep!” he greeted the pokemon and it looked up at him with a curious expression. He pulled out Cowl’s pokeball and the empty one from class. “How about a battle, huh?”

“Mareeeee,” it groaned, turning around and trotting off. Frowning, Izuku followed it. It wasn’t going too fast, so he started to think it wanted him to.

That was weird.

Regardless, he didn’t dwell on it. Maybe it wanted more space for the battle. Some wild pokemon adored them so much that they were picky with the conditions and ran off if they didn’t meet certain requirements. That was something Midoriya read in a book when he was younger. He grew a bit forlorn at the memory of being so lonely though.

Finally, they emerged into a clearing that was bare save for a few flowers.

And an eevee.

An eevee that was in terrible shape. Even from a distance, Izuku could tell it was weak and beaten, most likely done in by another wild pokemon. He almost cried out for it, but thought better of it. Slowly, he began to approach it, hoping to take it to Recovery Girl.

Then the mareep stood in between them and huffed. It had a wild glint in its eye that was challenging and exciting.

“What?” Izuku said, taking a step back and looking at the eevee. “That eevee is really hurt! I need to get it some help!”

“Mareep!” it replied and took a wider stance. Then Izuku realized it wanted to test him.

“Fine! If I catch you I’ll make sure it gets some help! Cowl, I choose you!” With a quick  _ pop _ Cowl came flying out of the pokeball and stood ready in front of Izuku. “Double Edge!”

“Toge! Toge!” Cowl screeched, barrelling towards the mareep and hitting it head on. He then jumped back, putting a bit of distance between them. 

The mareep began to glow with electricity despite obviously being hurt by that move.

“Use Protect! Quick!” A shield went up in front of Cowl just as they were hit by a discharge. But Izuku felt small flicks of electricity trembling his bones since he wasn’t protected. He braced himself, and Cowl followed suit. “Use Metronome!” 

Electricity bled off Cowl in waves as he used Mirror Move, striking the mareep with discharge and sending it flying backwards into a nearby bush.

“Mareep!” It struggled to stand back up, but held firm as it hit Cowl with Thunder. They retaliated with another Double Edge that finally weakened it. Izuku threw the pokeball Aizawa had given him, and five seconds later mareep was caught.

And the eevee was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should the mareep's name be? Hmmm?? Throw an idea in the comments and it may be picked!
> 
> I have most of the pokemon picked for the main people. I know a lot of you wanted a lucario for Izuku but I couldn't help thinking it fit Iida so much better! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter I post may be a filler where I explain some of the teams and give some background to them. Also, most likely gonna be including some present mic/eraserhead in here. Have a good one!


	4. The Eevee

 

“Mareeeeep!” the mareep cried again, looking around the clearing with Izuku. The trainer had quickly taken the pokemon out upon realizing the eevee was missing. The small sheep pokemon was instantly on the case, but as the sun began to set in the distance, Midoriya thought it best to head back and tell his teacher about the eevee. 

“I see,” Aizawa grumbled, curling further into his sleeping bag. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Eevees tend to be more durable than most people think.” With that, Aizawa sent him home without any further questions.

When he arrived home, his mother was ecstatic to see Gamma, the mareep he had caught. 

“Oh aren’t you cute!” she gushed, stroking his fine wool. The two of them, trainer and pokemon, acted happy and normal. But when they got to Midoriya’s room, they made a resolve to find the eevee and make sure it was okay. 

Sleep didn’t come easy that night.

 

\----

 

“Today will be the official beginning of your UA career,” Aizawa droned, standing at the front of the classroom. “You will each be issued a key stone and a Z-ring. If you are not wise in your usage of these items, they will be revoked.” Just like the day before, he released his ghost type pokemon to distribute the items to excited children. 

“Aizawa sensei- we don’t have any z-crystals or mega stones though,” Mina said after she raised her hand. Her pink hair bouncing as she spoke. 

“Yes. Because you will collect them by your own means.” When the pokemon was done passing out the items, it joined Aizawa at his desk. “Nearly every teacher here is a holder and distributor of a certain Z-crystal. Some of us even have mega stones to distribute.”

“Are you one of those teachers?” Kirishima asked, excited. Riot sat on his lap.

“Of course.”

 

_ Aizawa Shouta. AKA: Eraserhead. _

_ Main team: Greninja, Umbreon, Liepard, Malamar, Skuntank, Cofagrigus. _

_ Dark Type User primarily.  _

_ Holder of: Dark type Z-crystal. Houndoomite, Absolite, and Sharpedonite.  _

 

The slide said, as Aizawa brought up the projector. He frowned as everyone started chatting about wanting to challenge him to get a Z-crystal.

“There isn’t a point in challenging me if you do not have a dark type or any pokemon for those mega stones. You’d be wasting your time and my time. We’ll be going over every teacher here in UA, so get your notes out.”

 

\---- 

 

“It has to be around here somewhere,” Izuku muttered as him and Gamma looked through the forest they had been in the day before. They had found a small amount of blood in a nearby bush, but the trail had run cold after that.

“What are you looking for?” a voice asked behind them, making the boy jump. He turned and saw Todoroki Shouto next to a beautiful pair of ninetales. He recalled the entrance exam and briefly flushed in embarrassment. The white ninetales approached Izuku, sniffing him in interest. The other one stayed by Todoroki’s side, but the boy looked less than thrilled. 

“A-an eevee,” Izuku stuttered, feeling unnerved by the curious ninetales. She wagged a few of her tails when he allowed her to sniff his hand. 

“Those can be hard to find,” Shouto commented, crossing his arms. 

“Well it’s injured. I wanna help it.”

“I see. Well, good luck.” 

“What are you doing out here?” Izuku asked, finally working up the nerve to stroke the head of the ninetales. She yipped softly in joy.

“Taking a walk. Bonding with my new pokemon.” Just then, Izuku noticed an amaura hiding behind the boy. Its blue scales shimmering in the light. 

“That’s so cool! Where’d you find an amaura?” Izuku found a lot of time to study pokemon, and was particularly fond of fossil pokemon. 

“The cold biome.” A spearow cawed in a nearby tree. “I should go now. Farewell, Midoriya.” 

“Right…”

And just like that the boy left. Gamma watched them go, but quickly went back to searching. Cowl chirped softly in question.

 

\----

 

They searched until the sun began to go down. Izuku had let his mom know what he was doing, and she had replied with it was sweet of him to go to such lengths for a pokemon. They didn’t have any luck. 

“I don’t think we’re gonna find her,” Izuku muttered, and Gamma stopped in his tracks. The mareep looked at him sadly, but followed him out of the forest. They walked home in serene silence, but they still itched to find the eevee. 

When they arrived home, Midoriya gasped. Because on his porch was the eevee, sitting confidently as if waiting for him. She still looked rough, but she looked better.

“Oh! Izuku,” his mom said from the window. “I was just about to call you. I just noticed this little one sitting outside.” A few moments later, his mom opened the door and the eevee bounded inside. “What a lovely surprise, right dear?

If Izuku was being honest, he was a little annoyed. He had just searched hours for that eevee only for it to appear at his house. 

When him and his pokemon entered, the eevee immediately nuzzled up to Gamma. The mareep bayed softly, happy to be with his friend again.  Izuku watched for a moment before scooping up the normal type. 

“Why don’t we take care of those injuries? You still look like you’re in bad shape.”

“Eev…” she mewed, struggling out of his grasp and landing on the floor. She trotted over to the fresh bag of pokemon food by the counter and eyed it. Then she looked back at Izuku.

“Right. You must be hungry!” He happily poured her a bowl, and when she was done eating she went to the door. “What now?” When he opened the door, she bounded out and down the street, leaving Izuku in the dust.  “Hey! Wait!” But it was too late. The eevee had already disappeared. 

And for some reason, Midoriya felt like he shouldn’t give chase.

 

\-----

 

This relationship with the eevee continued on for a while. A few days after the first visit, the small pokemon started coming over every other day. It would eat and then leave. One day, Izuku managed to coerce her into letting him treat her wounds.

“Izuku, dear, why not just catch the little one?” his mother asked one day as he watched the eevee leave again. He turned to her with bright eyes.

“She’s still weak. It wouldn’t be right. Besides, I think she just needs a friend right now.”

And that’s how it was for a few weeks. It was nice, he decided.

 

\-----

 

The trip to the USJ was an average one. After Aizawa gave the instructions on not being too loud, the trainers-in-training were free to discuss amongst themselves. Bakugou was already yelling about not wanting to talk to “these losers” or something, but nobody was really paying any mind. Honestly, it was more entertaining to watch Denki’s stunfisk accidently zap him whenever he petted her.

“Why do you keep doing that, kami-bro? She keeps zapping you!” Kirishima said, sitting next to the electric type trainer. 

“Hey, man! She deserves to be loved!”

Izuku laughed at the two friends and turned back to his conversation with Uraraka about the eevee.

“That sounds very interesting,” she commented, tapping a finger to her chin. “Maybe she’s testing you!”

“Testing me?”

“Yeah! Like figuring out if she wants you as a trainer.”

“Hm. Maybe.”

The bus then came to a halt and the kids got off, excited for the new experience.

And somewhere, near UA, the eevee tensed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying to get inspiration to write right now, so comments would be lovely!
> 
> Is there a fic idea you don't personally wanna write? Then let me know and I may make a oneshot of it! I need more material. Haha.


	5. The USJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really quick chapter. Super fast paced. I wanted to wrap this up quickly so I could move onto one of my own arcs, so sorry if it was a little rushed! I wasn't super happy with how it came out, but I'm excited for the stuff coming next.

The USJ was huge.  _ HUGE.  _ And all the kids were left in awe as they walked in. They were so distracted, they almost ran into someone. All at once.

Yikes.

“Kids, this is pokemon trainer and professor, Thirteen.” Aizawa introduced, going to stand by them. The person in question had a mop of black hair that twisted every which way, with dark skin and glowing blue- almost white- eyes. They were on the chubby side, and were a bit small, but they held a certain… aura. They had a gardevoir standing with them and an array of pokeballs on their belt. 

“Hey, kids!” they greeted, stopping their tapping on a small pad they held. They quickly tucked it away in their large coat. “Today we’ll be going over the rescue aspects of a trainer profession. Who can tell me what I’m talking about?” Momo immediately raised her hand. “Yes?”

“When natural disasters or attacks happen, and they send in skilled trainers to rescue those affected by it. Such as a large earthquake in a town.”

“Exactly. Very good. We’ll be going through different simulations. I believe we also have All Might joining us?”

“Maybe later,” Aizawa muttered before leaning in to whisper something to Thirteen. Midoriya already knew what was up. He had spent a lot of time with the number one trainer, and knew if him and his togekiss, Peace, pushed themselves too hard, All Might was reverted back to his small form and Peace was left shriveled up as well. All Might must have gotten carried away in the morning.

“Alrighty then,” Thirteen replied, a bubbly smile on their face. “We’ll be splitting into-” but their sentence was cut short as Aizawa whipped a hand out and covered their mouth. They glared at him for a brief moment, but stopped when they noticed him looking down the large case of steps.

“We have company,” he said, sliding his hand away. Everyone raised to the edge of the steps to see a large golden ring in the center of the USJ.  Dozens upon dozens of figures appeared from the mist inside. One prominent figure was a man with blue hair, with scars running along his face and body. He smiled cheekily at them. “Thirteen, keep the kids safe and call for backup. We’ve been breached.”

“What are you gonna do? You can’t possibly take them on by your-” Iida began, but Aizawa held up a hand to make him stop.

“Trust me,” he replied, taking the pokeballs off his belt and releasing the pokemon inside. “And stay away from these people!” He dashed off, his own fight only beginning.

“Alright class, we’ll be evacuating through the door. Let’s hurry now.” Thirteen ordered, pulling up the pad from earlier but getting no signal. How were they supposed to contact UA?

“That won’t be happening,” a voice drawled as a golden ring blocked them from their escape. Out stepped a well dressed man, with combed back black hair and black eyes. He fiddled with his cufflink idly. The golden ring disappeared. “Where is sir All Might? We’ve been dying to meet him.”

“Let us go!” Mina growled, but Thirteen stepped between them. 

“Let’s settle this with a battle!” Thirteen yelled, gardevoir at the ready. The man smirked, grabbing a luxury ball from his belt. He leaned down to look into Thirteen’s eyes and breathed these chilling words:

“I have something much more fun in mind.” And released a pokemon none of them thought they would ever see.

Hoopa.

The force of the mythical pokemon emerging from its pokeball sent Thirteen flying, with some fresh injuries to boot. A few kids screamed.

Izuku was panicking, but still formulated a plan in his head. The door was still partially open, so if they could get a person or even a pokemon out to get help….

That was it.

All the kids started releasing their pokemon to take on the man, but his grin only grew. With a snap of his thumbs, the kids began to disappear through Hoopa’s rings and were deposited at various points in the USJ. Uraraka sat by Thirteen’s side. All the while, Izuku was hurriedly telling their class president his plan. 

The boy agreed with his friend and released his linoone, who managed to slip past the legs of the man and out the door, rushing to get to UA.

“No!” the man screeched, but it was too late. He set his sights on Midoriya who had shouted in triumph. “You!” And just like that, Midoriya was being warped away, along with two of his classmates. 

 

\------

 

Izuku gasped as he face planted on the deck of a ship. A ship? Wait... He jumped up on unsteady feet, finding his center of gravity a little off. 

“Are you okay, ribbit?” Tsuyu asked from next to him. On the other side of Izuku was Todoroki. He looked a little grey.

“Yeah,” Izuku replied, walking over to the side of the ship. He was alarmed when he spotted dozens of people in the water, each with a daunting water type pokemon in tow. Sharpedos eyed the hull of the ship, and Midoriya gulped. 

“We need to get back to the others,” Todoroki stated, walking over to stand by the shorter male. They looked out over the expanse of the USJ, barely able to make out some of their classmates 

“How are we going to get past these guys, ribbit?” Tsuyu gestured to the people in the water, who watched them silently. As if waiting. 

“I don’t think they know what pokemon we have. And that’s good,” Izuku replied, grabbing Gamma’s pokeball. Tsuyu and Todoroki copied him, each pulling out a pokeball. “Ready?”

“Yup, ribbit,” the girl confirmed, a determined gleam in her eye. Todoroki nodded. 

“Let’s make a plan then,” Izuku muttered as they each brought out a pokemon, away from the sight of those below them.

 

\------

 

Bakugou’s houndour, Blast, blew away another villain and their pokemon just as another part of the building they were in fell apart. 

“Damn, so manly!” Kirishima shouted, his larvitar, Riot, watched them quietly from his spot next to him. He had done his fair share of butt kicking already.

“Shut up, Shitty Hair,” the blond growled, heading towards the exit. “Those pieces of shit were easy. I’m out.”

“Hey wait up, man!” Kirishima called after him, hurrying to catch up. Riot a few steps behind. “Don’t have to be so cold, dude. I just wanna help and be a bro.”

“Whatever.”

“I’m serious.”

“Got that.”

“Baku-”

“Will you shut u-”

“Bakugou!”

“WHAT?” But Kirishima had already grabbed him by the shoulders and threw the two of them against a wall. Five metal spikes flew past their heads, barely missing them.

“You okay?” Kirishima asked, looking him up and down. Bakugou grew red, from anger he told himself, and shoved him off.

“I’m fine! Now come on and let’s finish off these guys and go after that bastard who started this.”

“Together?”

“Yeah. Whatever.”

 

\------

 

“Kaminari!” Jirou shouted from next to Momo, as the blond zapped another villain. His stunfisk bounced along, happy to dispel her energy. He also had his luxray and emolga out, ready to fight. 

“What’s up?” he called, picking up his stunfisk. 

“Duck!” And just as he did so, her Noivern send an Air Slash above his head, hitting a row of villains heading towards them.

Momo’s eyes sparkled as she stared at the other girl, who jumped up in excitement, her small gages bouncing. 

“You’re gonna catch flies, Momo,” Kami whispered, chuckling when the girl flushed. Her gardevoir high-fived the blond, annoying the brunet. 

 

\------

 

“Alright. You guys know the plan?” Izuku asked. The two other nodded. “Okay. Let’s do this… Mareep, use Thunder on the water, okay?”

“Maree!” The pokemon bounded over, and before the villains in the water knew what was happening, the electric type delivered an exciting shock to the water, effectively incapacitating many of them.   
“Now, Todoroki!”

“Amaura! Powder Snow!”

“Amaur!!” she cried, jumping up and freezing a path in the water, allowing for Tsuys’s politoed to jump down and land on it. One by one, the three of them took turns being caught by the pokemon’s long tongue and landing on the ice.

“Hold onto her tongue,” Tsu commanded, and the appendage almost slipped out of Izuku’s hands as the pokemon darted forward. Amaura ran ahead, freezing more path ahead for them.

Ahead of them, the center of the USJ was coming closer… and they gasped when they saw the state of Aizawa.

\-----

 

_ Hey guys! UncaringRose here! I’m just gonna take a quick break to explain a couple things.  _

_ So everyone in the manga who is affected by secondary quirks do look like normal people now. So that means Tokoyami, Shoji, Thirteen, and all the in betweens look like normal people! (Or as normal as they can get....)  _

_ Also, while this fic may share some arcs with the original, there are gonna be quite a few that I’m going to make up for 1) the sake of an original story, and 2) for relationship purposes. Midoriya and Todoroki have already met and talked at this point, and their relationship is going to continue to develop. Same with the other relationships.  _

_ Team Rocket is also going to be active in this story line. For this I may ask people to send in ocs to use, so if you’re interested please get one ready! _

_ Mineta is not in this story. I don’t like writing his character, so I may replace him with someone (*cough* Hitoshi *cough*) in later chapters.  _

_ Anyways, back to the story! _

 

\-----

 

If you had told Aizawa he would be being beaten to a pulp by a pokemon he’d never seen before, he probably would have shrugged and continued on with his day, secretly thinking you were crazy but not really caring. 

Yet, here he was, being crushed by the claw of a pokemon this psycho kept calling “Type:Null.”

“Oh, where, oh, where is Mr. All Might,” the villain singsonged, his blue hair falling over his eyes. He grinned down at the dark-type user, whose ghost-type companion laid several feet away, trying to get up. The rest of his team was scattered about, unable to move.

“You won’t win,” he growled, and he felt the claw push a little harder.

“I wouldn’t say that,” the villain tsked.

“I would,” Izuku said, but the villains couldn’t see him, because the are was filling up with smoke. The next moment, the main villain had a face full of fist.

 

\-----

 

But Izuku was torn away from him, a heavy force yanking him away.

He hadn’t heard it. The smashing in of the doors. Or the relieved sighs of his classmates. He only felt the familiar grip of All Might’s hand on his shoulder and the man pushing him behind him as amaura’s mist dissipated. 

“That’s enough, young Midoriya. I’ll take it from here. You get Aizawa to safety now.”

He wanted to let All Might take it. But he saw the blood on his hero’s mouth, and a pit formed in his stomach. He turned to Tsuyu and Todoroki, a determined look on his face.

“You two, please make sure Aizawa sensei gets back safely. I need to stay here.”

“Midoriya, are you sure-” Todoroki started, but he looked at Izuku’s eyes and quieted. “We’ll do our best.”

Together the two of them quickly collected Aizawa’s pokemon into their pokeballs and picked him up, moving him towards the front. 

“Midoriya, my boy, you need to leave. Now,” All Might said, not daring to take his eyes off the grinning villain. 

“I'm not leaving you.”

“Aw. How sweet,” the villain crooned, the well dressed man from earlier right behind him. Type: Null stood, glowering at the hero. “Now let’s get this over with.” His grin disappeared. “I’ve been waiting to do this for too long.”

The battle that followed was intense. All Might took out Peace, his togekiss and true companion, and took on the Type: Null. Matching blow for blow. 

Crush Claw was cut off by Air Slash. Peace out maneuvered the beast of a pokemon, but it was so strong. It wasn’t long before the hero was growing tired.

Then it did something that made Midoriya’s blood boil.

It aimed for All Might. A Crush Claw closing in on his abdomen, where the rapidash had punctured him, almost like it knew.

So, Izuku leaped forward, taking the attack and saving his hero.

And he blacked out as the Type:Null finally fell over, defeated. 

 

\-----

 

He woke up in a hospital bed, his abdomen feeling like a million broken pieces. And he probably wasn’t far off. He was wrapped up from his chest to his waist.

“That was stupid of you, my boy,” All Might said gently, making Izuku’s head whip to the other bed in the room. He had a few bandages as well, but seemed fine. “So, so stupid.”

“It was always hard for me to keep promises like that,” Izuku replied, and All Might looked perplexed for a moment before it dawned on him. He huffed.

“Funny. I had the same issue.” They laughed, not hearing the soft knock of a paw on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me with names for pokemon? Please?


	6. The Recovery and Rivals

“His name is Shigaraki,” the detective said finally, closing the file he was showing All Might. “He's the head of the League of Villains. They go after the strongest trainers to take their Pokemon and…. Well the rest is best left for now.”

Midoriya sat up a little in his hospital bed, his abdomen feeling lighter since blissey began to heal it. All Might nodded, his small frame a sight to behold even after he had become used to seeing it. 

“Alright. I should go speak with Nedzu. I'm sure he has some thoughts on this,” All Might replied, standing up. He was feeling a lot better, but Izuku still worried. “Thank you, detective. And thank you, stoutland.”

“Stoutland!” the Pokemon cheered as All Might stroked his head. 

“Right. I hope the school won't be too shaken. I should be leaving as well. Farewell, you two.” With that the detective left, his stoutland right behind.

“He's a good friend,” All Might said, a small smile on his face. “Detective Tsukauchi is a hardworking man. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” The frail man ruffled Izuku’s hair, frowning at his bandages for a moment before smiling again. “And I couldn’t ask for a more worthy successor.” All Might reverted to his usual form and walked out, leaving a shaken Midoriya.

As the blond left, a shadow managed to wiggle into the room, and the next moment the eevee was sitting on Izuku’s legs. She glared at him.

“Hello!” Izuku greeted, smiling from ear to ear and reaching out to stroke her. She slapped his hand away and got closer. “What’s up?” he asked, a little perturbed at her actions. She sniffed at his bandages.

“She’s probably upset with you for getting hurt,” a voice supplied, and the boy looked up to see his friends Uraraka and Iida. The girl glared at him half heartedly before launching herself into his chest, hugging him as tight as she could without hurting him. The eevee jumped back and hissed, swatting at the girl to get her away. “Jeez.” Uraraka stepped back after giving him a final squeeze.

“That was really risky, Midoriya,” Iida added, stepping closer but keeping an eye on the normal-type. She stared back, watching his movements. “You’re lucky you survived. Not many can handle being directly hit by a pokemon’s force.”

“What were you even thinking? All Might would have been fine!” Uraraka yelled, balling up her fists and looking ready to cry. He couldn’t tell her she was wrong, so he just shrugged off the question. He was feeling very tired suddenly, a side effect from the healing. 

“Midoriya did what he felt necessary,” a third voice intervened, and when he looked up, Izuku saw Todoroki standing in the doorway. He smiled at the other boy, happy to see he was alright. Uraraka looked at him warily, eyeing the scar on his face. 

“Still stupid,” Recovery girl piped up as she glided into the room on a rolling chair. She held a small chart in her hand, and it took a moment to process that blissey was pushing the chair. “Three broken ribs and bruises all along the abdomen. You were this close to internal bleeding.” She held up her hand, two fingers barely an inch from each other. “Luckily, blissey should have you healed by the end of the day. Still, young man, you need to think things through more.”

But Midoriya was barely paying attention. He was slipping into a blissful sleep while looking at Todoroki, who held a hand to his own scar after he saw Uraraka looking at it. 

He had the urge to hug the boy.

 

\-----

 

“How ya’ holding up, Bakubro?” Kirishima asked, holding a water bottle out to the blond. They had each just gotten done with their own examinations, protocol after an attack, and after some looking around, the redhead found the other. 

Katsuki huffed, taking the bottle from him. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about the image of Deku on a stretcher. His togetic at his side, trying to nudge him awake before one of the paramedics pushed him inside the ambulance. 

Kirishima looked at him a moment before slapping him on the shoulder, earning him a glare.

“Let’s go get something to eat, yeah? My treat.” Bakugou looked at him cautiously. Why was this guy being so nice? Bakugou didn’t need it. Yet…

“Better be, shitty hair.”

 

\-------

 

Todoroki surprisingly stayed with Izuku when the others left. Uraraka seemed hesitant to leave, but they had to get home. Especially after the day they had. But once Izuku was in good health, it was Shouto who walked him out of the building, not too close but close enough in case his friend(?) fell.

“Thanks for staying with me, Todoroki, but you really-” Izuku began, but the look in the other’s eye quieted him.

“Trouble has a way of finding you, Midoriya,” he said in response, smirking just a little when the other flushed in embarrassment. “You’re strong because of it. I also noticed you’re very close to All Might.”

Midoriya gulped.

“Are you, by chance, his son?”

Then he breathed a sigh of relief before laughing.

“No. I’m not.”

“Well,” Shouto bristled, seemingly caught off guard by the blatant laughing. “I’d still like for us to be rivals.” He held out a pokeball, his main companion Midoriya guessed, and pressed it to the green-haired boy’s chest. “Do you accept?”

Midoriya looked at him with wide eyes and something bloomed in both of their chests. The feeling was new and unusual, but it only made Izuku smile. He grabbed Cowl’s pokeball and copied the motion Todoroki had done. 

“I’d be honored.”

Then, they parted ways, that feeling in their chests only growing as they put space between them. 

 

\-----

 

“DEKU,” Izuku heard Bakugou shout as he walked to his house. He turned to see the blond stomping towards him, a take-out bag comically swinging at his side. He thought it best not to comment on it.

“Hey, Kacchan!” Izuku felt ice run down his back but stayed firm. He had pokemon now. He could do this.

“WHAT KIND OF SHIT WERE YOU PULLING-” as he reached out to grab Izuku by the shirt, the eevee came out from the alleyway and chomped down on the blond’s arm, growling as she did so. He screamed, though it sounded more out of anger than of hurt. “WHAT THE SHIT!” The eevee let go and jumped into Midoriya’s arm, hissing at Bakugou. Brown eyes bore into his scarlet ones.

One thing was for certain, she feared nothing.

“Was there something you needed?”

“Where the fuck did you get a pokemon?” Izuku stopped and looked back up at his childhood companion. He was breathing hard, his arm bleeding a little from where the eevee bit him. He was tense, focused, and angry, but above all else he looked… lost. Midoriya considered just leaving him there, thinking he didn’t owe him anything and the fact All Might wanted to keep things on the down low… but that didn’t feel right. “I want an explanation.”

“Fine,” Izuku replied, cradling the eevee in his arms. She was calm as he did so, and he told Bakugou everything. He felt somehow safe telling him, and once he was done the blond growled.

“You’re my rival,” he said, jabbing a finger into his chest. The eevee nipped at him. “I’m going to prove to All Might he chose a shitty successor and make you grovel, Deku.”

For some reason, that made the other boy laugh. Some things never change.

And now he had two rivals.

 

\------

 

The eevee followed him the rest of the way home after Katsuki left. She sat on the kitchen counter as he made himself some food, and sat with him in the dining room and ate alongside him and his pokemon.

But when he opened the door for her to leave, she didn’t.

She only turned back to him, a blazing look in her eyes. She pawed at his abdomen, apparently thinking.

He shut the door.

“Hope,” he said to her, and she jumped out of her reverie. She looked up into his eyes, the feisty eevee looking somewhat forlorn now. “I like that name for you. How about you join my team?” Gamma nuzzled him and Cowl flew down to pat the eevee. 

Izuku took out a pokeball and held it out to her. Allowing her to leave or…

She pressed the button.

Later that night, with Hope curled up on his stomach, Izuku never felt safer.

 

\-----

 

“Nice eevee, man!” Kaminari complimented the next day as he strolled into the classroom. Hope was huddled into his arms, cautiously looking at everything. Gamma was close behind and Cowl was on his shoulder. It was quite the picture.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE,” Present Mic blasted, standing by Aizawa who was dressed in bandages from head to toe. “WE’LL BE GOING OVER SOME SAFETY PROCEDURES AS TO BETTER PREPARE FOR AN EVENT SUCH AS YESTERDAY.” The blond cackled as everyone pressed their hands to their ears. “AND I’LL BE TEACHING SINCE YOU GUYS HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LISTEN. AND AIZAWA HERE IS OUT OF COMMISSION FOR A WHILE, SO I’M HIS PERSONAL ESCORT.” The kids couldn’t help but feel bad for their teacher, but upon inspection the man didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t even flinch when Mic talked. Impressive.

And that’s how class went, with all of them nearly losing their sense of hearing to know to call authorities before anything else and to  _ not  _ get in the way. That hurt Izuku a little, if he was being honest.

The rest of the day went smoothly. He ate lunch with Uraraka and Iida, and attempted to invite Todoroki who was sitting by himself. But he declined. 

He even walked home with Bakugou. As strange as it was. He felt like a little kid again. But the other didn’t seem to be affected. All he talked about was how annoying Kirishima was. Izuku couldn’t help but chuckle, making the other yell at him.

But he wasn’t scared. It felt lighter between the two of them. As odd as it sounded. 

But then….

“Hey kid,” someone said, and a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Give me that eevee, yeah?” Bakugou stopped as well, and both of them turned to see familiar black uniforms. At least six of them.

Team Rocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'll be looking for ocs for Team Rocket if you're interested.
> 
> Also, the reason the chapters are kind of short is because it gets difficult to keep everything straight, especially since I'm eventually going to be dealing with six pokemon teams, maybe more. I have two documents just for this fic. 
> 
> Have a suggestion for a fic? Let me know! I'm looking for suggestions pretty much all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> So what pokemon do you think everyone should have? Tell me and maybe your idea will get featured in later chapters! I need help deciding all the teams. :)


End file.
